digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Explorer
'The Explorer '''is the main protagonist of the ''Day series. He is an explorer who is constantly exploring and investigating. He is oftentimes pranked by Bootstrap Buckaroo in multiple poop related pranks. History Early Life The explorer is shown to have an older and a younger nephew and a niece. Day One He narrates that the day was the day that he would set out on his journey, leaving his life to the "simple folk" being sheltered by their simple ways. He is then seen reading a book. He narrates that he yearns to explore new lands with untold secrets of his mysterious world as he walks over to a map and looks at it. He gathers supplies and narrates that he aims to travel farther then any other man. The Explorer gets out his diary and narrates that he will record his adventures along the way. The Explorer then narrates that it might be dangerous, but the treasures of those dangerous areas will outweigh the fact. The Explorer then wishes farewell to his home, luxuries and his family. Afterwards, he is yelled at by his older nephew, who complains that The Explorer was talking too loud and that he can't watch his show. Shortly afterwards, The Explorer's youngest nephew asks if The Explorer is really leaving. The Explorer responds by saying yes and exits his house. The Explorer looks around and begins his first step. When he takes his first step, he steps in dog poop set down by Bootstrap Buckaroo, much to his disgust. The Explorer takes another step, but steps in more dog poop. Day Thirty Eight The Explorer makes his official debut in Day_38. He is first seen writing in his diary that he stacked some blocks. Some were sad, others were dirty. Continuing to write, The Explorer says that the blocks were at least block-like in appearence, and that it was the 38th day of his journey. The Explorer can then be seen in a flashback tying a piece of TNT to a squid, igniting it, and running away. The Explorer narrates that he ran into some fantastic creatures. Some exploded, others urinated on the floor. Next, in another flashback, The Explorer sticks a stick in a pig's eye, which makes it run around in circles in pain, narrating that some creatures just simply ran around in circles. The Explorer finishes his entry by saying that it was a wonderful day. He is handed "coffee" by Bootstrap Buckaroo, thanks him and immediately drinks it. However, he immediately spits it out and exclaims, "My word!". Afterwards, he looks at the laughing Bootstrap Buckaroo and realizes that he has been pranked. Day Sixty The Explorer makes another appearance in Day 60. It is revealed that The Explorer somehow fell into a pit and couldn't get out. Shortly afterwards, he sees Bootstrap Buckaroo and asks for him to lower a rope for The Explorer to climb up. However, when he sees that the rope is made of poop, he exclaims that it is entirely inappropriate. Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday Special (Part 1) The Explorer makes another appearance in the first part of Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special. He is first seen in his house decorating his tree before he hears someone knocking. He opens the door and finds Eddy outside. The Explorer tells Eddy to place his gift under the tree. Shortly afterwards, he sees Bart enter. He tells Bart that he was glad he could make it and thanks Bart for his gift. Later, he sees The King enter the house, who gives him a snow-globe made from tears. The Explorer, sorry for The King, decides to place the snowglobe on the block Bart placed earlier. He then sees Bootstrap Buckaroo, who offers him a box of what appears to be chocolates. The Explorer says that he enjoys a good chocolate, but proceeds to refuse before he notices the female creeper walk inside, interrupting him. The Explorer wishes the female creeper a "ho ho ho" and says that she must be bursting with holiday cheer. However, he tells her to keep the explosive joy under wraps. Once everyone has entered, The Explorer proceeds to close the door. After closing the door, The Explorer sits down at his table with the guests. At the table, The Explorer thanks the guests for accepting his invitations to this glorious holiday feast. He tells the guests that a special gourmet was currently preparing the entrée well suited for the feast. Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday Special (Part 2) In the second part of the special, The Explorer can be seen at the table chatting with Bootstrap Buckaroo. The Explorer is later seen looking at his reflection on his plate and checking if he has anything stuck in his teeth. Later, he is offered by Bootstrap Buckaroo to try his chocolates, but ends up refusing again. Later, after The Iron Golem finally arrives with the meal, he and Eddy are the only ones sitting at the table. After The Iron Golem puts down the meal, he looks at Eddy in disbelief. The Explorer is last seen witnessing his house burning down while alongside the guests. Find the Pieces The Explorer makes a brief appearance in Find the Pieces. While inside an unknown building, The Explorer hears an explosion and looks out his window, where he witnesses a wither terrorizing the town he is in. Personality The Explorer is shown to be quite adventurous, as his main hobby is exploring the world and discovering things undiscovered. He is also quite sanitary, as he is disgusted by Bootstrap Buckaroo's pranks and can be seen looking at his teeth in the second part Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday Special. Trivia * The Explorer, alongside Bootstrap Buckaroo, are so far the only characters from the original concept of Dig Build Live to reappear in Dig Build Live's modern concept. Category:Characters Category:Humans